Moving Sucks
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: Re-vamped. Leilani ends up moving to Japan to live with her Aunt. Then she ends up in Momo and Sae's class What's a girl to do? Read and re-review please
1. Oh the People You will meet

**Moving Sucks**

**Authoress' Note: This will be my _only_ AN this chapter. I'm getting a do over, but not because certain people decided to get nasty. Because I think I began to write out the Brady Bunch, and I so _don't_ want to do that. I do take my reviews in every story I write into consideration, but I usually keep flames for a cold day in New York. (Lucky me I've only gotten one) In conclusion, I will just state two things, which are also included in my profile: 1. Chan is a familiar honorfic, which is not used between people who aren't close or have just met, and Kimi does mean turtle child. I have a baby name book, which proves it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peach Girl. I do own an attitude problem, which I will share on occasion. Thank you and have a nice day.**

**Chapter One: Oh the People you Will Meet. Oh The Things you Will do**

            "Class!" Nishi sensei called into the din of her nineteen students. "Class!" She tried again, now on the verge of considering breaking out the Excedrin Migraine before first break. Thinking better of it, she decided to pull out the first big guns of the day. "Ladies and gentlemen. If you don't quiet down _right_ now, I'll give you all double homework." That got everyone's attention and all nineteen boys and girls grew silent and sat up straight. "That's better. Hikawa san, you can come in now."

            Nineteen pairs of eyes followed the movement of the classroom door as it opened and a girl with long dark red hair and tan skin walked in. The girl's gray eyes looked around the room warily and she twisted the silver pentagram around her neck.

            "Class, this is Hikawa Leilani san. She's new here I hope you can try to make her feel welcome. Hikawa san, is there anything you would like to say?"

            Leilani took a deep breath then began in nearly audible Japanese, "Good morning, I'm Leilani Hikawa. I'm from America and well...I flew here and boy are my arms tired!"

            The students cracked up and Nishi sensei frowned at Lei. "Hikawa san, I'll let that slide since this is your first day. But you should know up front I do not tolerate _any _sort of comic routine."

            "Gomen nesai Nishi Sensei." Lei replied bowing respectfully. "Where do I sit ma'am?"

            "Over near Kashiwagi Sae san. Kashiwagi san, please raise your hand."

            The shorthaired girl raised her hand as instructed. Leilani caught sight of a well-manicured set of nails and followed them down the row to Sae Kashiwagi. Settling herself behind the desk she was given, Leilani set her Burberry plaid bag on the floor and dug through it for a pen and a notebook.

            "I'm Kashiwagi Sae," Sae whispered to her new classmate.

            "I know," Lei grunted in reply. Her body hadn't quite woken up yet and she didn't exactly have a soft spot for chatty girls to begin with." Nishi sensei told me before I sat down."

            Sae looked miffed for a second, but she shrugged it off. "May I borrow a pen from you? This one ran out of ink and I don't have another one with me."

            Lei ignored her and began to take down notes studiously.

            "Uh...Leilani san? Didn't you hear me?"

            "Hmm? Oh yeah, I guess I did hear you."

            "Then, may I borrow a pen?"

            "Why can't you use a pencil?"

            "I don't have one."

            "Moocher." Lei snorted. This Sae girl was beginning to sound like a former classmate of her's back in New York.

            "Come again?"

            Lei snorted again and took down the essay question Nishi sensei was beginning to put on the dry erase board. The red head was hoping that her new classmate would take the hint and go pester another student; unfortunately-Sae wasn't all that sharp.

            "So, can I borrow a pen or not?"

            Lei sighed loudly and dug into her bookbag for her pencil case. Pulling that out she fished out a Bic pen that her aunt's puppy had chewed up the night before. "Here ya go, use it in good health."  Leilani smiled inwardly as she saw the look of disgust on the shorthaired girl's face. She had never seen anyone hold a pen so gingerly before.

            Sae attempted a small smile. "So, why do you have that necklace?"

            '_Will that girl ever give up?'_ Lei thought to herself, then she raised her hand and waved it around. " Nishi Sensei!" the red head called out. "Kashiwagi san is talking so much I can't concentrate on my work!"

            Nishi sensei turned around quickly, her needle thin eyebrows knitting into a frown. "Kashiwagi san, is that true?"

            "I-I was just asking her for a pen since mine ran out of ink." Sae whimpered. She had never gotten into trouble with a teacher before; it was usually the other way around. She got _other _people into trouble and kept herself far away from it. That was how Sae Kashiwagi worked.

            "Why couldn't you just use a pencil?" Questioned the teacher.

            Sae looked like she was about to fall over. "I-I didn't have one with me."

            "So, was Hikawa san nice enough to give you something to write your notes with?"

            "Yes." Sae replied her voice barely audible.

            "Then quit pestering the new girl and get back to tending your own garden." Nishi sensei ordered before going back to the board.

            The rest of class went on uneventfully. Leilani did her own work concentrating hard on the kanji her aunt Kimi had shown her over the spring break when she had first moved to Kyoto. She wasn't about to ask Sae for _any _help on _any _assignment no matter how hard. Lei was a stubborn girl, it was part of the reason her father had sent her to live with his sister instead of letting her stay in America with him and her stepmother. Lei groaned softly then began the next paragraph of the essay question.

            Sae on the other hand was struggling with her borrowed pen, which had obviously doubled as a dog's chew toy. She couldn't believe that someone had actually gotten the best of her and then gotten her scolded by the teacher. This had never happened before. Well, except for that one incident before summer break involving a certain Adachi Momo and some other girls, but Sae wasn't about to let that same mistake happen again. She was determined to find out some weaknesses with Leilani and expose them. Or at the very least use them for black mail. 

            The bell rang signaling the end of first period so Leilani, being new to the whole Japanese school system stood up, not realizing that all the other students remained seated waiting for the next teacher to come in. A girl with blond hair who had been sitting behind Leilani during last period leaned forward in her seat and placed her hand gently on the new girl's shoulder. 

            "Sit back down." The girl whispered, " We don't change classes, the teacher does."

            Lei sat back down in her seat and turned around. "I guess that makes it one hell of a lot less crowded in the hallways then." She whispered back.

            "I guess so. Didn't they do this where you came from?"

            "No, we had to dodge fellow students during five minute intervals in block scheduling."

            "Really?" The blonde looked intrigued at the new girl's old school.

            "You girl, face front!" Came a male voice. "And Adachi san, please don't distract your neighbor."

            Sae giggled evilly. Finally, Lei was getting in trouble.

            "Gomen nesai sensei. I'm new here." Lei said confidently, "The young lady behind me was just explaining that I didn't need to get up."

            The man's face brightened a little bit, "Okay then, you must be," he paused a second and consulted his attendance sheet, "Hikawa Leilani?"

            "Hai."

            "Okay then, I'm Takashi sensei, the Math_ teacher_. And we're about to begin today's lesson so face front."

            Sae snickered.

            "You too Kashiwagi san." The teacher scolded, then walked up to the dry-erase board.

            The math class went on just like history did. Except that the numbers and x's in algebra were the same in any language or style of writing so Lei didn't have much of a problem. Well, at least any more of a problem than usual, Lei hated math with a passion that most people reserve for their lovers. It wasn't that she was bad in math the cause was probably her mother who had always pushed her into the accelerated classes back in New York. 'But now where was the former Mrs. Hikawa?' Leilani asked herself as she concentrated on a problem. 'Lying at the bottom of the Genesee River more than likely' She answered herself morbidly. Class was finished long after Leilani and her math assignment.

            The rest of the morning passed by both uneventfully and unobserved to the slate eyed Leilani Rose Hikawa. Lunch however was about to be another story. She couldn't wait to get out of the stuffy building, no matter how many of the windows were open Lei was beginning to feel as though she was being suffocated. Finally, her lungs just couldn't take it anymore and Lei passed out.

**Yeah, the first chapter is finished! Behold the power of the hyperactive ADD enhanced authoress! Please let me know what you think of the new set-up.**


	2. Take it Easy Because it's all in Your He...

**Moving Sucks**

**Disclaimer: I may not own Peach Girl, but I do own Lei and Ryu. I think. Dammit, I don't remember!**

**Chapter Two: Take it Easy Because it's all in Your Head**

            Leilani came to laying on a cot in the infirmary. She stared at the pristine whiteness of the room's ceiling trying to collect her bearings and figure out where she was. It was too plain and antiseptic smelling to be her bedroom back at her aunt's house. Not to mention too bright. Finally, it hit her like a spoonful of wasabi; she had passed out before lunch and was in the nurse's office.

            "Why doesn't the floor just swallow me up right now so I never have to deal with this again?" Lei moaned aloud trying to sit up. Finding she could do so, Lei began to swing herself around so her legs with their knee high socks would hang over the side and she could push herself downward. However, before the longhaired girl could accomplish such a task, a lady in a nurse uniform and glasses rushed over to the side of the bed.

            "Oh no you don't!" The woman scolded in an authoritive manner. "You are not allowed to remove yourself from this room until someone gets back with the orange juice I asked for."

            Leilani blushed carnation pink. "But I left my lunchbox in my bag, which is back in my classroom and I'm feeling hungry." 

            "Ah, so the patient's up?" Asked a new voice. Lei and the nurse both looked up at the newcomer, a boy with dark hair and impressive height. The young man was carrying his bag in one hand and a bottle of orange juice in the other.

            "Yes, I'm up, and I really want to get out of here."

            "Good because as soon as Ryu Kun gets here with your book bag I'll get you out and show you around."

            "Kiley, I don't know if that's such a good idea." The nurse admonished.

            "I feel much better now." Lei reasoned flashing her patented give-me-what-I-want smile. 'It always works on aunt Kimi, why shouldn't it work on her?' the redhead reasoned as she smiled. "I've never had anything like this happen before. I think it must've been first day jitters or something."

            "Those were some jitters then," remarked a new voice. "I don't think I've ever seen _anyone_ go down that fast."

            Everyone turned and looked at the newcomer. Leilani wished for the second time that day she could sink into the floor and wind back up in her aunt's apartment. Or even better, Middlesex, Pennsylvania nobody would find her there.

            The boy had just walked in was just about drop dead gorgeous, and Lei usually didn't let that get to her. However, in this case she was willing to make an exception. The new boy had been called Ryu by the one holding the orange juice it was fitting. Ryu had red hair a few shades darker than hers and piercing green eyes. Not standard for a person of direct Japanese descent Lei noted, maybe he was a foreigner like herself.

            "Misao, I think we can take Hikawa san outside now." The dark haired boy was saying to the nurse. "I promise we won't let anything bad happen to her."

            Misao rolled her eyes skyward. "Whatever Kiley, I have work to do."

            Kiley smiled and tried to give Misao a hug, he received a smack in the head with the nurse's clipboard for his efforts.

            "Careful, Misao. If you keep that up you may have Kiley in the infirmary for the remainder of the semester." Ryu warned playfully.

            "Out! Before I whack you too." Came Misao's grumbled reply

            When they were finally outside, Lei found her voice. "Thank you for getting my lunch bag."

            "You're welcome?" Ryu said, his reply sounding like a question. "Would you like to eat with us?"

            "Eh, I guess so." Lei replied shrugging. "As long as I'm not imposing or anything." Lei followed the boys over to a table where a girl with blonde hair and dark skin was sitting, looking around nervously. Leilani noticed the other girl staring at Sae Kashiwagi suspiciously and began to wonder if the blonde girl was planning on playing a prank on the dark haired girl. If that was the case, Lei wanted in on it.

            "Konichiwa Momoko!" Kiley called out as the trio sat down.

            "Hi, Kiley, Ryu" the girl called Momo replied absently. Then she noticed Leilani. "Ara, gomen ne, I didn't see you-Hikawa san, right?"

            "How could you miss me?" Lei asked coolly. "I'm new and I'm carrying a lunch box with Jem and the Holograms on it." 'Ooh yes, this is going to be a great lunch' Lei thought bitterly, 'some blonde girl who probably thinks the world revolves around her and some strange guys I just met.'

            "I truly am sorry. Ano, atachi wa Adachi Momo." The girl said holding out her hand.

            Leilani shrugged, the girl was probably just absent minded to begin with. And Adachi sounded familiar, like the name of the girl who sat behind her in class. "Okay, apology accepted, atachi wa Hikawa Leilani."

            "Ne, the exchange student? You sit in front of me."

            "The girl who gave Sae the chewed pen?" Ryu asked taking a bite of his ham and swiss sandwich. 

            "And the girl whose bookbag you still have." Leilani added opening her lunch box and taking out a container of crab salad. She felt kind of odd having a purple plastic lunch box while everyone else seemed to have plastic containers wrapped in a cute bag. Sometimes being different wasn't all that fun. Of course, neither was having a father who shipped you off to live with some person you'd never met, in a strange country with strange customs and a strange language. Not to mention the fact that they didn't write in roman letters but instead had all sorts of characters to memorize. Without even realizing it, Lei growled.

            "Nani kore?" Kiley asked alarmed. The bewildered boy looked around at everyone else. "What did I say?"

            "Maybe you called her sweet flower?" Momo retorted sardonically. "You do that to me all the time."

            "No, I didn't growl at Kiley," Lei hastened to explain. "I was thinking about why I'm in Japan, and how hard it is to learn a new language so I can actually talk with people instead of just formal speech like in language classes. It's so aggravating I just growled."

            Kiley looked relieved at the explanation, but Momo thought there could be more to the whole story. Ryu said nothing, but inclined his head towards the small group of girls sitting with Sae. "Should we worry that she has a new pack of wolves?" He wondered aloud to the group. "And where exactly is Toji today?"

            "My, aren't you the straight forward one?" Momo remarked coolly taking a bite of her sandwich. "I guess he's absent today."

            "That guy better watch out, if he gets one more failing grade on any of his subjects he'll be off the baseball team."

            Momo blushed deep red under her already deep brown skin. "I guess Toji and I are in the same boat then since my swim team coach said if I failed the next math test I'd be off the team or at least on the bench warmer's team until that grade improved."

            At the words swim team, Lei's eyes lit up. "They have a swim team here? What do you have to do to join? When are try outs?" She shot questions one after the other like a hyperactive machine gun.

            Momo was a bit taken aback. '_Was this girl actually excited that she might be kicked off the swim team?_' She wondered. _'Was it possible for a girl to be even worse than Sae?'_

Lei caught Momo's nervous glances. "Oh Gods, you must think I'm some uber bitch bent on your destruction. I swear, I just thought that maybe they still had openings."

            "A swim team with five members always has openings." Ryu replied caustically. "Momo, you're worrying for nothing. All you have to do is bring up your math grade by two points and you'll pass this quarter, and not everyone is Sae."

            Lei was about to ask about Sae since the teachers seemed to expect her to accept Sae's guidance and ask the dark-haired girl for help with whatever she needed. The teachers seemed to think Sae was some sort of saint, which was creepy. But Lei never got to ask about Sae's personality because the bell rang ending lunch.

Well, yeah, after who knows how many months I've updated. Yeah, it's not very interesting, but hey, you know what's happening now. And this time nobody's going to be uber perky. 


End file.
